Save Tonight
by Navy Babe
Summary: Okay, this is my first X-files fic. It's just a little songfic that takes place in early season 9. . .I think. Please read and review and tell me what you think!


Save Tonight  
  
Author's Notes: Okay this is my first just X-Files fic. I usually write JAG fics, so I'm not used to writing sci-fi stuff . . . of course this fic doesn't have any, just saying, if I write more X-Files stuff, I'm not very good at it. Oh, and I'm writing this under the impression that Mulder is the dad. Okay. . . I'm babbling aren't I? I'll just get on with the story now. . .  
  
Disclaimer: Scully, Mulder, and William don't belong to me. I just like playing with them. The wonderful Chris Carter owns them. The song 'Save Tonight' doesn't belong to me either, but to Eagle Eye Cherry. . . I think anyways. . .  
  
Scully had just put William down for the night, and was looking forward to going to sleep. She had just returned to work yesterday, and already the stress from work and having a baby was getting to her. She had just changed into her nightgown when she heard a soft knock on her door.  
  
Thankfully, Scully saw that William hadn't woken up. She quietly padded to the door, looking through the peephole. "Oh my God." She gasped, looking through the small hole one more time to make sure he was still there.  
  
She flung open the door, to reveal a disheveled looking Fox Mulder. "Mulder what are . . ." Before Scully could finish her sentence, Mulder had leaned in and began to kiss her soundly.  
  
'Save tonight  
  
Fight the break at dawn  
  
Come tomorrow  
  
Tomorrow I'll be gone'  
  
When they finally broke apart, Scully stepped aside so that Mulder could get into the apartment. Briefly they looked over to their son, to make sure that he hadn't woken up. "Mulder what are you doing here?" Scully asked.  
  
"I missed you Scully. I had to see you and little William." Mulder said simply, taking Scully into his arms. "I need you Dana." He said whispered quietly into her hair. She nodded as they slowly made their way to the bedroom.  
  
'There's a log on the fire  
  
and it burns like me for you  
  
Tomorrow comes with one desire..  
  
to take me away'  
  
The next morning, Scully woke up with a smile on her face, feeling the man next to her stir. Mulder wrapped his arms around her waist as she turned to face him. Their lips brushed briefly before William cried out. Scully sighed, and got out of bed.  
  
"It's okay sweetheart. Shhhh, please William, just give Mommy and Daddy a few more minutes, please." Scully whispered as she picked their little boy. Mulder came into the room, and took William from his mother.  
  
"Hi there William. I need to talk to your mommy okay? Give us just a few minutes William." As if he could understand his father, William immediately quieted down. He lowered his son into the bassinet, and turned to Scully. "I have to go soon, you know that don't you?"  
  
Scully nodded sadly. "I know Mulder." She lifted her head, and looked into his eyes. "Why did you come here?" She asked, knowing how dangerous it was to come back here.  
  
"I wanted to see you Dana. And," He said, reaching into his pocket, searching for something. "To ask you something." He said, pulling a small velvet box out of his pocket. "Dana Katherine Scully, will you marry me?" He asked, opening the small box to reveal a square cut diamond on a platinum setting.  
  
"Oh Fox!" She gasped, looking at the ring. She looked up, straight into his eyes. "Of course I'll marry you." Mulder smiled as he slid the ring onto her finger.  
  
"It's not safe to get married now, but someday Dana, I swear, I will make you my wife." Mulder sad, kissing her tenderly.  
  
"I love you Mulder." Scully whispered when they finally broke apart.  
  
"I love you too Dana." He said, lightly stroking her cheek. She looked up at him sadly, sensing what he was about to say. "I have to go now Dana, but I'll see you and William soon. We'll be a normal family." He said smiling. Scully laughed at the thought of anyone describing them as a 'normal' family.  
  
Despite the brief moment of levity, Scully could feel the tears welling up. Mulder saw this, and murmured to her. "Please don't cry Dana. You know that I don't want to leave. It's just too dangerous for us to be together right now though."  
  
'It ain't easy to say goodbye  
  
Darling please don't start to cry  
  
'Cause girl you know I've got to go  
  
and Lord I wish it wasn't so'  
  
"I know Mulder. I know. Now go before someone finds out that you're here with me." Scully said, with more conviction than she felt. She smiled as Mulder went over and said goodbye to his son. He came back, and Scully found herself enveloped in his arms.  
  
"I love you Dana. No matter what happens, know that I always will." Mulder whispered into her hair. Scully nodded, and their lips met for the last time. "Bye Dana. Take care of yourself and William. I'll see you soon." He promised.  
  
"I love you Fox." She opened the door to her apartment. He turned to look at her one more time.  
  
"I love you too Dana." With that, he turned around and headed towards the elevator. Dana leaned against the doorframe, watching him go. She watched until he stepped into the elevator, and turned back to William.  
  
"Someday William." She whispered to him.  
  
'Tomorrow comes to take me away  
  
I wish that I, that I could stay  
  
But girl you know I've got to go, oh  
  
and Lord I wish it wasn't so'  
  
Author's notes continued: Okay, so how did it go? Please, please, please review and tell me what you thought, and if I should keep on writing X- files fics. Okay, now click on the nice button that says review, please! *does imitation of Mulder's adorable puppy eyes * Can't do 'em very well, but review anyway please! 


End file.
